Rules Are Made To Be Broken
by Writer With Sprite
Summary: Scott Tracy reflects on the ten rules he's broken throughout the years.


The ten rules Scott Cooper Tracy has broken over the years.

_A/N: I was inspired by a prompt to write about twenty rules I've broken over the years. Not ready to delve into my past at the minute, I thought, "why not Scott?" we always think Scott's the golden boy, and in many ways, he is. But of course, he's not perfect... _

## break ##

People look at me and think I'm perfect. "Oh, you're Jeff Tracy's son," they drawl. People attract to me like flies. Yuck! It was my desire in high school to be popular. Luckily or unluckily, I was. But I was always regarded as a goody-two shoes.

_Trust me, I wasn't always a goody-two_ shoes. I'm still not. I don't pretend to be. After all… that means I'd have to have two matching shoes, which will be a real challenge when Gordon finds where I've kept my Nikeys. I can't believe we have to wear the same shoe size.

Rule #10: Don't go into the jungle.

Okay, I can explain breaking this one. Really, I can. This is probably the rule on the list that I've broken over and over again. _Don't go into the jungle, Scott! _But the jungle is fun to explore… and I, unlike Gordon and Alan, can avoid most of the poisonous spiders and frogs. Besides, it's so much fun to bring a harmless spider or two and put them on Gordon's bed as payback.

Rule #9: Accept everything for just the way it is.

Yeah… Right! I'm not very good at this rule. But that's come in handy, I suppose. After all, if I hadn't broken this rule a time or two and told Alan that he'd better get his grades up… well… sigh. I'd better not expand on this rule.

Rule #8: Don't lie.

Okay, I've broken this rule more than once; mostly when I was a teenager. Unlike some of my siblings, I don't break it daily. I won't be revealing which ones I feel could be slightly more truthful, however. I'm sure you can already guess.

Rule #7: Be back by curfew.

Please, Dad. I'm thirty. I'm sure that one o'clock A.M. curfew you set on the island is for Alan and Gordon and Tin-Tin… not me. Right? After all, I can come back at two o'clock a.m., three o'clock a.m... anytime I please, really.

Who wouldn't love a stay on the beach overnight? Not that I've done that without permission. And not that my family has had to find me.

Rule #6: Don't do tricks with the Thunderbird equipment.

Personally, this is one that I feel could use adjusting. It's not like I broke anything or anything. Besides, I did it when it was out of eyesight of the public. No reporters saw it.

I'm still not sure how exactly Dad picked up on the last time I did this – maybe Alan or Gordon mentioned something?

Rule #5: Don't eat anything before dinner.

Well, this is really Grandma's rule. And of course it doesn't apply to breakfast and lunch. I just hope it doesn't apply to my regular before-dinner snacks. Because, after all, I still eat those.

Hey, I'm a growing boy. The fact that I'm 30 doesn't hurt anything.

Rule #4: Don't eat the last piece of cake.

Yeah… I've broken this rule so many times. It's always better to leave the last piece of cake for Dad. But hey, it's not my fault if he waits three days to get to the island to get the said piece of cake.

Rule #3: Be wary of Brains when he is working on his equipment.

Okay, let me explain. This rule is entirely my fault and as you may have guessed is mostly an unwritten rule. When Brains is working on his equipment, he usually has been lost in it for hours and doesn't realize you're standing right next to him. A word of advice?

If you see something flying, duck.

Rule #2: Don't tease Dad when he's already upset.

Trust me, if you want to live, you will not break this rule.

Rule #1: Don't prank the prankster.

This is one of Gordon's rules. I, unknowingly to Gordon, break this rule frequently. Perhaps it's better that he doesn't know who _really_ left those spiders on his bed…

-transition-

_A/N: And there you have it... The ten rules Scott has broken over the years. I didn't want it to be *too* morbid. If you enjoyed please review._


End file.
